


That Shiny's Mine

by Commanderwolffe3636wp



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26633968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Commanderwolffe3636wp/pseuds/Commanderwolffe3636wp
Summary: "THAT SHINY'S MINE!" Wolffe yelled, as he twisted around and pulled the shiny down, pinning him to the floor. Comet felt a whirlwind of emotions run through him. He was confused that Wolffe would ever love a shiny. He was jealous of the shiny who had stolen Wolffe's heart. He was sad that Wolffe didn't love him. He was also angry that he wasn't good enough to have earned Wolffe's love. Comet was heartbroken and he didn't know what to do.Or Comet doesn't realize that Wolffe loves him back.
Relationships: Comet/CC-3636 | Wolffe
Comments: 6
Kudos: 23





	That Shiny's Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Parkkrys](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Parkkrys/gifts).



Wolffe remembered the day that Comet joined the Wolfpack. He was different from all of the other shinies. He was never scared of Wolffe like all the other shines were. He had tried to strike up a conversation with Wolffe while the other shinies stood in the back, as far away from Wolffe as they could get. 

Wolffe didn’t care much for Comet in the beginning. He thought he was annoying and wouldn’t talk to Comet at all. Comet never gave up and he eventually became friends with Wolffe. Comet had only been with the Wolfpack for a few months. He was still a shiny because the 104th had been on leave before Comet joined them. Wolffe found himself acting differently around Comet. Wolffe knew why. It wasn’t hard for him to know he loved Comet.

Sweet adorable Comet. It wasn’t hard for someone to love him. Wolffe loved him and other troopers (mostly other shinies) loved him, too. The fact that other people were wanting Comet made Wolffe feel worse about his crush on Comet. Wolffe felt like it was a competition and the perfect lover for Comet was the one who won. Wolffe wanted to win. He wanted to make Comet his. He wanted Comet to be his light to his dark. 

Wolffe knew he was only going to hurt himself. He knew that there was no way that Comet would reciprocate his feelings. If anything, Comet was in love with Roc, another fellow shiny. Those two were inseparable. Wolffe often compared himself to Roc. He felt that he didn’t have as good looking hair that Roc did and that Roc had two regular eyes when Wolffe didn’t. That Roc was better than Wolffe in more ways than Wolffe could even count.

In Wolffe’s mind, Comet was his, but it wasn’t true. Wolffe knew he had lost to Roc. Wolffe bit back a growl as he saw Comet laughing with Roc and seeing how close they were sitting together. Wolffe knew he was jealous but he always kept it well hidden from Comet. 

"Wolffe? Hey, Wolffe? You're spacing out again, Wolffe!" Cody said, waving his hand in front of Wolffe's face. Wolffe blinked and looked over at Cody before glancing over at Comet. Cody followed Wolffe's gaze and sighed when he saw that Wolffe was looking at Comet. 

"Sorry Cody. What were you saying?" Wolffe said, before picking up his spoon and finished eating the mush that was for breakfast. Wolffe had learned to block out the taste of the food in the mess. Comet hadn't and Wolffe always found it adorable when Comet wrinkled his nose in distaste. 

"I was asking what you were going to do today? I mean, other than staring at Comet all day." Cody smirked. Wolffe rolled his eyes and hit Cody on the head. Cody laughed and Wolffe shook his head.

"I'm gonna be in the training room all day if you want to spar with me? I will definitely win, you know." Wolffe said with a grin. Cody shook his head and this time he hit Wolffe on the head. Both troopers laughed and they didn't notice a certain shiny, glaring daggers at Cody. 

"Nah, I'm going to win. There's no doubt about it. I'll see you later, then?" Cody said, rising up from the table. Wolffe nodded and watched Cody leave the mess hall. Wolffe finished his food before leaving the mess hall. 

\-----  
Comet hated his breakfast. It tasted like shit to him. "What do they even put in here? It tastes like kriffing puke!" Comet exclaimed, putting down his spoon and glaring at the yellow mush on his plate.

Roc shrugged. "It probably is puke. Maybe they collected General Kenoib's puke and put it in this mush." Roc grinned at the expression on Comet's face.

"If they did, then they got Kenobi's puke from whenever he went flying with Skywalker. I bet there's a ton of Kenobi's puke because he works so closely with Skywalker. I'm not going to lie, Skywalker's flying is terrible." Comet said with a grin.

"And how would you know that? We haven't been in a battle, yet!" Roc said with a frown.

"From holovids. From what I've seen, a Tooka could fly a starfighter better than Skywalker!" Comet laughed. He didn't mention that he stood up late every night making fun of the Jedi and whatever stuff they did. The only Jedi that he didn't make fun of was Plo Koon.

"Try getting a Tooka on a starfighter! They scratch and claw at you if you even try to pick them up!" Roc laughed along with Comet. The boys couldn't stop laughing and their laughs echoed throughout the mess hall.

Comet sighed. "I wish I could have better food, though. I wish for many things, that I cannot or will not ever have." Comet wished for Wolffe to love him. Comet had a crush on Wolffe but Comet was just a shiny. He knew that there was no way Wolffe would love him. Why would a commander ever love a shiny? 

Comet heard laughter. The laughter that came from Wolffe and Cody. Comet glared at Cody. Comet knew that Wolffe was with Cody, it was obvious by how much time the two commanders spent together. 

"You're jealous again, aren't you? Why are you jealous of him so much? He's just another commander! What's the big deal?" Roc asked, looking over at Wolffe and Cody. Comet didn't answer. He left the mess hall without a word. \---- Wolffe bared his teeth at the shiny in front of him. The shiny was relentless and he clearly wanted to win. Wolffe wasn't going to let him. "Comet? He's mine. Not yours, he doesn't love you. When I beat you, I'll make him mine and there will be nothing you can do about it." The shiny taunted, getting into his fighting position. Wolffe snarled, he wasn't going to let the stupid shiny win. Comet was his. "That shiny's mine!" Wolffe growled, throwing a punch at the shiny's torso. The shiny grunted at the pain but swung his leg at Wolffe who easily caught it and slammed the shiny down onto his back. The shiny instantly got up and aimed a punch at Wolffe's face. A crowd grew, the shines rooting for the shiny, and the others rooting for Wolffe. Wolffe once again slammed the shiny on his back and pinned him down. The shiny squirmed underneath him and Wolffe grinned. "Do you give up? Are you going to back down and let me win?" Wolffe asked, adding more of his weight on the shiny. "Never. He's mine!" The shiny yelled out, slamming his legs up on Wolffe's chest. Wolffe gasped for breath and the fighting continued.

\----  
Comet shoved his way through the crowd. He wanted to see the fight and he pushed other troopers around just to get to the front. He made it to the front and watched as Wolffe was fighting with another shiny. It was unusual for Wolffe to spar with shinies and Comet was very confused but he wanted Wolffe to win. He knew Wolffe would win.

Wolffe was knocked to the ground. The shiny was barely able to pin him down. Comet's eyes were wide, he didn't expect for that to happen. Neither did anyone else in the room. The room was silent, save for the breaths of Wolffe and the shiny. 

"He's adorable and he's mine." the shiny panted out. "I'll be a better boyfriend to him, then you could ever be!" the shiny added. Comet was now extremely puzzled. They were fighting over someone. Comet wondered who the lucky guy was that had earned both Wolffe and the other shiny's love.

"THAT SHINY'S MINE!" Wolffe yelled, as he twisted around and pulled the shiny down, pinning him to the floor. Comet felt a whirlwind of emotions run through him. He was confused that Wolffe would ever love a shiny. He was jealous of the shiny who had stolen Wolffe's heart. He was sad that Wolffe didn't love him. He was also angry that he was good enough to have earned Wolffe's love. Comet was heartbroken and he didn't know what to do.

The shiny whimpered, looking around the room for help. His mouth turned into a grin when he saw Comet. "Fine. How about we ask him, then? He's either mine or yours." the shiny said pointing at Comet.

Comet gulped. He could feel everyone's eyes on him. Comet looked over at Wolffe and then to the shiny and then back to Wolffe. Comet didn't know what was going on. He was so confused. "Ask me what?" Comet managed to ask. 

"Who you love and who you want to be with? It's either me or Wolffe? Who are you going to pick, Comet?" the shiny asked, shoving Wolffe off of him and standing up. 

Comet blinked. Who was he going to pick? Comet panicked. Just say something, Comet thought. "I don't want either of you," Comet said. Comet mentally kicked himself for saying the wrong thing. He did want one of them. He wanted Wolffe. Comet was about to change his answer but Wolffe cut him off before he could speak.

"Well, it looks like he doesn't belong to either of us," Wolffe said, looking and sounding crestfallen. He cut through the crowd, avoiding Comet, and left the training room. Comet watched him leave. He didn't know what to do. He had just accidentally rejected the one he loved most. 

\----  
Wolffe sat on his bed in his quarters. He knew Comet didn't love him but it still hurt. Wolffe had managed to avoid Comet for the rest of the day. It was hard because Comet was part of his Wolfpack but he had done it. He had heard that Comet was looking for him but Wolffe didn't want to talk to him. Things would be very awkward between the two of them from now on. Knock knock. Wolffe didn't want to get up and see who was at the door. He didn't really want to talk with anyone, only Cody. 

"If your name is Cody and you have brought me ice cream, then you can come in," Wolffe called. 

"Wolffe, it's Comet. Can I come in? I think we should talk." came the muffled answer from the other side of the door. Wolffe didn't want to talk. He knew the conversation would have to be brought up but he would rather wait. Wolffe didn't bother answering and he heard Comet sigh.

The door opened and Comet walked in. Wolffe groaned and glared at the door, crossing his arms. He wasn't going to talk and Comet would have to deal with that. 

Comet sat down next to Wolffe. It was uncomfortable and Wolffe was getting mad. "Are you going to say anything? Or are you just going to sit here doing nothing?" Wolffe muttered. 

Comet looked down at his hands. "I made a mistake, Wolffe. I made a really bad mistake and I didn't mean to. I was panicking because I didn't know what to say or do. I was so confused, Wolffe." Comet said, looking up at Wolffe.

"Comet, what are you talking about? What did you do?" Wolffe said, relieved that Comet wasn't going to talk about what happened earlier. 

"I'm talking about what happened in the training room earlier," Comet responded. "You and the other guy were both fighting over me. I was so confused. I never thought that you would me. I'm a shiny, why would a commander ever love a shiny? I thought that you were with Cody and I was always so jealous when the two of you were together. I just panicked when I found out you loved me. I didn't know what to do." Comet added.

Wolffe was silent, processing what Comet was saying. It wasn't clicking for him at all. "I don't understand. Comet, what are you saying?" Wolffe asked, raising a brow.

"I'm saying that I love you, Wolffe. I want to be yours. I love you." Comet said, softly. Comet looked at Wolffe and bit his lip. He looked away from Wolffe and was getting ready to leave when Wolffe didn't say anything. 

A hand grabbed Comet's wrist, pulling him against Wolffe. Wolffe caressed Comet's cheek and traced his lips with his thumb. Comet's breath hitched and he could feel his heart beating a mile a minute. "If you want me, Comet, then you can have me. Your mine, Comet. My perfect adorable little shiny." Wolffe said, his mouth just above Comet's.

Comet wrapped his arms around Wolffe's neck and closed the space between the two of them. Mouths moving in sync of each other, bodies pressed close together, Comet couldn't feel anymore safer. He just wanted to stay like this forever. Wolffe took more control, his hand cupping Comet's jaw and pushing him against the wall. Comet's instincts kicked in and he wrapped his legs around Wolffe's waist. He trusted Wolffe so much that the thought of Wolffe dropping him didn't even occur to him. The two pulled away gasping for air and looking at each with pure love and adoration. 

"Wolffe, I love you," Comet said, nuzzling into the juncture of Wolffe's neck. Wolffe smiled and walked over to the bed and placing Comet down, gently. He lay down next to him and pulled Comet to his chest, pressing feather-light kisses on his face, making Comet giggle.

"I love you too, my precious little shiny. You're my shiny, Comet." Wolffe said, rubbing circles across Comet's arm and relinquishing the feeling of peace laying with Comet and not giving a care about the war. Wolffe would give Comet the world if he could.


End file.
